


Mother's Teaching

by Lewd_Latias (Latias425)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bedroom Sex, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Naked Female Clothed Male, Parent/Child Incest, Puberty, The Talk, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Lewd_Latias
Summary: (A reupload/rewrite of a chapter from my ultimate smut collection) K.O. has reached his adolescent years, and with adolescence comes stuff like hormones. Carol begins to fear that he may be clueless when it comes to those sort of things, so she decides that she must teach him about it, one way or another.





	Mother's Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, all I've been doing this year is posting rewrites of my old shit. First Let's Go, K.O., then this, and soon Smashed Together. So, this is a repost/rewrite of a chapter from my (now deleted) ultimate smut collection, so if you've seen it before, you may see some things from the original as well as some new things I added.

Carol sat on the living room couch, her head resting on her hands and looking down at the floor as she heaved a heavy sigh. A hint of worry was on her face, as she was thinking about something that most parents would be worried about, and it had to do with her son.

K.O. had reached his adolescent years, and he had been growing quite a lot. In fact, he had quite a growth spurt around the time he turned thirteen, and hadn't stop growing since, and now he was almost as tall as his mother and much more muscle mass and was much stronger than he was years before. But with adolescence came things like hormones, and that's what Carol was the most concerned about. As far as she knew, he had little to no experience when it came to...that, and she feared that if he were to find himself in that sort of situation, he would be absolutely clueless. While she had been thinking about this for quite some time, she had no idea what to really do. She thought she could just give him the Talk, or she could...

 _'No Carol, you can't possibly think of doing_ that _!'_  Carol scolded herself, and then sighed again as she sat back down while rubbing her temples. What else could she do? K.O. was her son, and as his mother it was her duty to make sure he was prepared for anything. She wanted to make sure that he knew about this, and that his first time would be with someone close to him. Someone he trusts.

Just then, Carol heard the front door open and she quickly looked up to see K.O. walking inside. "Hey, Mom." He waved to her as he passed by the couch and to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Then she realized that it was getting dark out, and she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she completely forgot about making dinner.

Carol stood up and looked over at her teenage son. "Um...K.O.?"

"Yeah, Mom?" K.O. asked as he turned his head to her.

Carol hesitated for a moment, and she felt a lump forming in her throat as she said, "K.O., I...I want to have a very serious talk with you after dinner."

"Um...okay." K.O. shrugged, unsure of what she meant by "serious talk".

* * *

After dinner was eaten and the dishes were done, Carol sat back on the couch and waited for K.O. to come so that she could have her talk with him. She was incredibly anxious about this, and she kept telling herself,  _'You are doing this for him. This is for his own good.'_

After waiting for a few minutes (or what felt like hours to Carol), K.O. came into the living room. "Hey Mom." He looked a bit nervous as he sat down next to her. "So...what was it you wanted to talk with me about?"

Carol was silent for a moment, and then let out a sigh as she began, "K.O...you're getting older and...you're at that age where your body starts to...change. Not just on the outside, but also...on the inside."

"On the...inside?" K.O. asked, not knowing what she meant by that.

"W-What I mean is...Well...let's put it this way. Have you been feeling any kind of...urges lately? As in...have you been feeling like you wanted to do...intimate things with anyone?"

"What does...in-ti-mate mean?" K.O. asked, being careful with pronouncing the "I" word.

"It's...It's when you want to..." Carol began, but soon found herself unable to explain it further.  _'Dammit, Carol! Why can't you just explain it to him?!'_

"Mom, are you okay?"

Carol snapped out of her thoughts, except for that one thought that she tried to keep away, but was still lingering. It looked like she had no choice but to do it...the other way. Sighing in defeat, Carol turned back to her son. "N-Never mind. I'll...I'll just show you what I mean. Come here, K.O." she gestured, and K.O. nodded as he moved closer to her. "Yes, that's it, Peanut. Come sit on Mommy's lap." He did so, waiting for what she was going to do next. Carol was hesitant once again. Was she really going to go through with this? Well, she has him right here and waiting, so there's really no turning back now. As she moved a hand down to her shirt, she told him, "Now, I know this may be a bit strange, but this is just...practice...and I'll do my best to make sure you're comfortable, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." K.O. nodded, though unsure of what she was going to do.

"Alright, here we go." With a hesitant sigh, Carol lifted up her shirt and tossed it aside, and since she didn't wear a bra underneath it, her breasts bounced out into the open.

K.O.'s eyes widened and a deep blush spread on his face upon seeing his mother's breasts right in front of his face. He wanted to look away, but found himself unable to as he continued to stare at her decently sized mounds. "M-Mommy, are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry, K.O. This is just part of our...practice." Carol whispered as she put her hand on K.O.'s head and guided it towards her chest until her left nipple was right at his lips. He blushed even more at this, but it felt so warm and inviting, and soon he opened his mouth and began to suck on the tit, causing Carol to let out a gasp. She hadn't felt pleasure like this in a long time. She quickly bit her lip to try to keep herself from moaning out loud, but eventually couldn't hold back as she shut her eyes and let out a small, soft moan. With her left hand holding K.O.'s head, she moved her other hand down to his stomach and began to rub it.

K.O. felt a strange, tingling sensation in his body as he continued to suck on Carol's nipple while she let out soft moans and rubbed his belly. He was still a bit unsure about this, but she was doing her best to make him comfortable with whatever she was doing.

"A-Ah...O-Oh, yes...Th-That's it, Peanut...R-Right there..." Carol moaned as she threw her head back slightly with her eyes still shut. Through her pleasure, she moved her hand down until she felt something stiff between her son's legs. Just as she touched the bulge, K.O.'s eyes went wide and he quickly pushed her hand away, pulling away from her nipple and letting out a yelp.

"M-Mommy, what are you doing?! Wh-Why did you just touch me right there?" he asked, only to be shushed as Carol put a finger to his lips. "B-But that's my-" She shushed him again.

"It's alright, K.O. Let Mommy see it for just a second." Carol replied, and she held K.O.'s head before reaching for the rim of his pants and lowering them, freeing his erection. She blushed deeply upon seeing his package, with his penis only being about five inches long and his balls were a bit smaller than average. "This is the first time that your, um...thingy has gotten hard like this, hasn't it?"

"Y-Yeah..." K.O. answered, blushing madly at the fact that his crotch was exposed. "Wh-Why is it like that, though?"

"It's...just what happens when a boy gets...excited. I know this may be strange, since this is the first time it's happening to you, but this is perfectly normal for a growing boy like you, so just relax and let Mommy take care of it." Carol whispered, rubbing K.O.'s head and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek as she wrapped her hand around his member and began to stroke it slowly. He let out a small squeak as he began to twitch and squirm in her arms and she was quick to soothe him as she whispered shushes in his ear and continued rubbing his head. "It's okay, Peanut. Mommy's got you. I know it feels weird at first, but trust me, it'll feel really good."

"Mmmm...M-Mommy..." K.O. whined, still squirming a little at the strange new sensation. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. It felt so weird, yet so good at the same time, and soon he rested his head on his mother's chest as he began to moan lowly. "M-Mommy, that...feels pretty good." he muttered.

"Yes, there you go, kiddo. Just let that good feeling flow through you." Carol replied soothingly, and she started to go a bit faster with her stroking of his member, occasionally moving her hand down to the base and lightly cupping his balls, making him suddenly moan out loud, and she quickly put her nipple back in his mouth to get him to quiet down.

K.O. continued to moan, with them now being muffled as got back to sucking her nipple. He was starting to feel more pleasure as Carol jacked him off even faster, and soon he could feel pressure beginning to build up inside him. Moments later, he felt the pressure beginning to build up even more, like it was trying to release. "Mommy, I-I think something's gonna come out!" he gasped as he let go of her nipple and began to squirm again.

"It's okay, K.O. Just go ahead and let it out." Carol whispered as she began to increase her pace on her handjob. She began to wonder how long she was going with this, and her thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan followed by several splotches of a warm, sticky substance landing on her hand and chest. She blushed deeply and continued stroking, slowly now, helping her son ride out his first ever orgasm.

Once K.O. finished, he went limp in Carol's arms, panting as he came down from that experience. His head was spinning a bit, and he managed to pant out, "W-Wow, that...that was...amazing."

"I'm sure it was, K.O." Carol replied as she wiped the white substance off her hand. "So, was that the first time you...released like that?"

"Y-Yeah..." K.O. answered, and then noticed the strange white stuff on his mom. "Um, Mommy...what's that white stuff?"

"That white stuff is called semen, and...that's what comes out when you feel really good." Carol answered, trying to come up with the best way to put it. "You'll be making more of it once you find your special someone." She then got up and headed to the bathroom to clean herself up.

"But Mommy, what if I already met a girl? How am I gonna make more of that...white stuff?" K.O. asked as he got off the couch and followed her.

Carol turned to him and smiled. "I'm...I'm sure you're find a way. Now wait here. Mommy's gotta go get herself washed up."

However, K.O. stopped her by wrapping his arms around her legs and pleading, "Please Mommy, can you show me how to do it? I promise I won't forget! Just one time, please?"

Carol bit her lip. She really didn't think she would have to go any further. Making him shoot for the first time was one thing, but having him actually...do it with her? Sighing, she looked back at him. "Alright K.O., I'll show you. But just one time. You should really only do this with someone that you love and trust."

K.O. nodded. "Yes Mommy, I'll remember, and I trust you."

"Okay. Let me get cleaned up first, and then...we'll do it in my room."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Mom?" K.O. asked. They were now in Carol's room with him standing there with a bright red blush on his face as he watched his mother sitting on her bed, taking off the rest of her clothes.

Carol slowly took off her sweatpants, and then her panties shortly after and threw them on the floor. Once she completely undressed, she blushed deeply as she felt the cold air on her naked body, as well as her son staring at her. "Y-Yes, K.O. I'm...I'm gonna be showing you how to properly pleasure a woman."

"How do I make you...feel good?"

"I'll...I'll show you." Carol slowly spread her legs to reveal her snatch, which was already a bit wet from the earlier activity. Then she took K.O.'s hand and guided it down to her sacred area, making them both blush deeply. "You need to make sure she's wet enough before you get to the real event. You can start by rubbing your fingers right here." She moved his hand even closer until his fingers were touching her dripping lower lips, making her shiver a little.

K.O. nodded and began to rub Carol's snatch, blushing as her warm juices leaked out onto his hand. She gasped and griped onto the sheets, as it's been way too long since she had felt pleasure like this. "Am I doing good, Mom?" K.O. asked shortly after she started moaning.

"A-Ah, yes K.O. Y-You're doing great...keep going..." Carol moaned as she moved a hand down and spread her pussy lips open. "You can go deeper..." She used her other hand to push his fingers deeper into her vagina, making her moan out loud. After a few minutes, she noticed that his cock was hard again, and she was wet enough to get to the main event. "Alright K.O., y-you can stop now."

K.O. nodded and took his fingers out of her, making her whimper a little at the pleasure leaving her. "So, what do I do now?"

"Just..." Carol hesitated, and then she answered with a sigh, "Just...put your thingy in me."

K.O. was shocked by that answer. "Y-You want me to put my...thingy...in you?" he asked, and she nodded. "I...I don't know, Mom. Is it gonna hurt?"

"No K.O., it won't hurt. Well, when you do it with your girl, she'll have a barrier that you might break through and you'll have to comfort her, but you don't have to worry about me." Carol then moved herself backwards until her back was against the wall, and gestured for K.O. to come join her. He climbed onto the bed and got on his knees in front of her. "Is this a comfortable position for you?"

"I...I think so." K.O. answered, blushing deeply as he stared at the beautiful, naked body that stood before him.

"It's okay, Peanut. We can always change position if you get too uncomfortable." Carol pulled him closer to her until his quivering, fully clothed body was against her warm, naked one. His cock was positioned right at her entrance, and he blushed as he looked at her with uncertainty. Carol put her hands on his shoulders and smiled at him. "I'll be fine, Peanut. Just go ahead and put it in."

K.O. nodded and wrapped his arms around his mother as he slowly pushed into her, gasping as he felt her tight, wet walls. Carol gasped as well and held onto her son tightly as he continued to ease his cock into her. She knew she was going to be tight, since this was her first time in a long while, and she felt like a virgin all over again.

"A-Ah...K.O..." Carol moaned as he pushed all the way in. How long had it been since she had a cock inside her?

After a moment of silence aside from a few pants from both mother and son, K.O. asked, "Wh...What do I do now?"

"You just...push in and out of me until you...release again."

K.O. nodded and started to thrust, going at a slow and steady pace as he hugged his mother tightly. This new sensation was so strange, but so good. Once he was getting used to this, he moved his head down to Carol's chest and began to suck on her nipple again.

Carol threw her head back and moaned loudly. Her head was starting to spin from her own son giving her such pleasure. "K-K.O..." Carol began as she raised his head so that they were staring into each other's eyes. "Y-You wanna make sure you keep eye contact when you do this, okay?"

"O-Okay, Mommy." K.O. nodded as he rested his head back on her chest, still looking up at her with a mixture of pleasure and confusion on his face. Carol stroked his hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his length even deeper into her. Both mother and son were feeling such pleasure unlike any other, and both of their moans could be heard echoing through the room. "M-Mommy, I...I think it's gonna come out again..." K.O. muttered after a few minutes.

Carol smiled at her son and kissed his forehead, whispering, "It's okay, K.O. Just let it out. I'm getting close too..." Her mind was getting lost in pleasure, and everything was becoming a blur as she heard a blissful cry followed by the feeling of warm seed coating her walls, which soon lead to her own orgasm as her juices gushed out.

Carol's body went limp, panting as she came down. She hadn't felt pleasure like that in a long time, and it was all thanks to her son, and this experience also taught him the right way of pleasuring a girl.

"Mommy, did...did you just pee?" K.O. asked, blushing as he saw the wet spot between his mother's legs.

Carol sat up and smiled at him. "No K.O., it's not pee. You made me cum. You made Mommy feel really good."

"R-Really?"

Carol nodded. "Yep, and when you do it with your girl, that's what you'll wanna do."

"O-Okay, Mommy. That felt really good..." K.O. muttered as he fell into her arms. Carol could tell that he was exhausted, as that's usually what happened after their first time, and she rubbed his head soothingly as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
